A Simple Comfort Turns Into Something More
by meaisabelle
Summary: Elena and Stefan break up. Elena runs to Damon for comfort which leads to something else. Soon enough they're gonna be called "Mommy and Daddy" bad summary but please give it a shot :   Rated T just to be safe :
1. Complete Confusion

Summary: Elena and Stefan break up. Elena runs to Damon for comfort which leads to something else. Soon enough they're gonna be called "Mommy and Daddy" bad summary but please give it a shot : )

_Dear Journal,_

_ So, Stefan and I broke up. I never thought it would happen but, it did so... No turning back now. I still have a teenie bit of feelings for him but I can't just run back to him like child needing her mommy. Guess I should go to Damon for advice then. Hope at least tonight goes well since the day didn't really go well._

_XOXO Elena G._

Elena dials Damon's number. Luckily he picks up.

"_Elena._" Damons says.

_"Damon. Listen, are you busy? I really need you to come over."_

_"No, not really. Okay, I'll be there right away."_

_"Okay. Thanks."_

Elena hung up. "Hey beautiful." said Damon standing near her window with a smirk. "Now's not the time, Damon."Elena said with a frown. "Ooh, sassy. I like it." Damon replied. "I'm serious." she said with a straight face as she sat on her bed pulling up the blanket until her hips, half of her body leaning on the headboard. Damon joined in, he went on top of the covers with his shoes on with the same position as Elena.

"So what's up?" said Damon, his eyebrows meeting. "Well, I kinda need some help. Obviously I haven't gotten over me and Stefan's break up yet so-"

"Listen, Elena. I know you haven't gotten over it yet. But that doesn't mean you can't stop going back to him. He's still got feelings for you, I know it. He's been acting rather depressed lately." Damon cut off, not wanting to hear Elena so many positive traits about his brother. "You really think so?" Elena said shakily. "Yeah. Believe me, I know Stefan." he said as he held her hand.

Elena didn't normally let Damon hold her hand like this but she was feeling way too sad for this, so he just let him. Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned against Damon's chest. Damon was feeling rather awkward at this moment since Elena didn't do this too often, actually, she didn't do this at all! But he was feeling a sense of pity for Elena, for the first time, he actually felt this way again. "Shh." He whispered as he patted her head, suddenly feeling a thing for her.

"Listen, Damon, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it." she smiled a bit. "Sure." he said, looking into her eyes. He held her chin up, they got closer and before they realized it, they we're kissing.

Damon, without knowing it, took off his shirt, so did Elena.

They woke up the next morning, bare. Elena suddenly became aware of what had happened last night. She remembered all of it in a split second. She asked Damon for comfort, which lead to them making out. _Crap!_ She thought to herself, she quickly got up and got dressed. Damon woke up with the sudden shift in the bed's weight. "What?" he groaned. "Get up and get dressed." said Elena sternly. Damon became aware of what happened too. He got up as soon as Elena left the room and he got dressed. He left from Elena's window at vampire speed. Elena heard the opening of the window so she knew that Damon had left already.

She went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and ate ahead of Jeremy, although she also prepared breakfast for Jeremy, she decided to just leave it there on his plate and cover it to avoid the insects going to it or whatever.

She went to the bathroom that joins her and Jeremy's room and brushed her teeth. Jeremy entered with messed hair, which means he just woke up.

"Good morning Jer." she greeted after she spat out the toothpaste bubbles in her mouth. "Mmm-hmm. Morning." he said in a muffled voice. He opened the faucet and washed his face.

Damon and Stefan we're hunting for the rest of the week. So she let that week pass quickly.

She didn't have any contact with Damon or Stefan for the next five weeks. Deciding not to talk to Damon because of what happened, and not to talk to Stefan either because she was too guilty to admit what she did with Damon.

She woke up by Jeremy's voice. He was screaming. Elena got up and went to Jeremy's room right away. He was having a nightmare. He was screaming in his sleep.

"Jer, Jeremy. Wake up, wake up!" she said, moving his shoulder back and forth. "Jer, it's okay. It's just a dream." she said, still shaking Jeremy. Jeremy's eyes finally opened, Elena let out a huge sigh of relief. The only thing is, Jeremy's eyes were full of fear when he opened them.

"I - I had a hor- horrible nightmare." He panted, he was sweating. "Shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay Jer." she whispered as she hugged him. "Mom, and - dad. Drowning at t-the water i-in the br-bridge." he panted some more. "No, it's okay. It was a dream. Shh Jer, I'm right here. Don't worry." she whispered.

_Awww... Poor Jeremy. He still hasn't gotten over the accident that happened, their parents' death. How I wish he could._ Elena thought to herself.

"It's okay." she whispered. Jeremy nodded, as a signal that he was okay now. Elena's expression suddenly changed from pity to shock. She ran to the bathroom, she vomited on the toilet. Jeremy ran after her and stopped when he entered and saw Elena vomiting. "Elena, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Obviously Elena didn't what happened either. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." she said as she flushed the toilet then went to the sink to rinse her mouth.

She wasn't feeling for the whole day. She just lay in bed, a pail beside her just in case she needed to vomit again. Jeremy felt sorry for her. He was taking care of her for the next two weeks when Jeremy was finally able to convince Elena to go to the doctor since she kept refusing the past two weeks. Jeremy helped Elena get dressed then after that he got dressed to and they were all set to go to the doctor.

"Thanks so much for taking care of me Jer." Elena said in a weak voice. "Hey, it's the least I could do for all you did to me." he smiled back. They went to the doctor and Jeremy explained Elena's situation to the doctor. Elena was waiting in the lobby of the hospital.

"Ms. Gilbert. I'm Dr. Kaitlin Roberts. Your brother explained everything to me, so I'm gonna need to run a few tests." she introduced. Elena nodded and went with the doctor. The doctor told Jeremy to wait in the private waiting room for only one patient, there was a small couch and a small desk, and there was a door near the corner that lead to the comfort room. Jeremy went there and waited, he had already fallen asleep on the couch when Elena came back with the doctor. "What happened?" asked Jeremy. "We'll be getting the results in awhile but for now you could wait here." she said and left the room.

"How're you feeling?" Jeremy asked Elena. "Same." she mumbled. She took the tiny blanket under one of the pillows placed on the couch and wrapped it around the upper part of her body and slept on Jeremy's chest. They both fell asleep and Dr. Roberts came in 15 minutes later.

Jeremy got up, trying not to wake Elena up but she woke up anyway. They both sat up, beside each other as they listened to the results. "Well, it says here that it's perfectly normal for your condition and since it's ony been two months you're quite lucky that this is all your going through, others go through worse. So, yes. Have a good day and not to worry, both will be fine." she smiled as she opened the door for them to leave. "Wait, what are you talking about? 'Both will be fine' and why is vomiting constantly and feeling weak even considered 'lucky'?" asked Elena curiously.

"Well, in _your_ condition you are quite lucky, I mean, pregnant women-"

"What?" Jeremy and Elena asked in unison.

"I said that _most_ pregnant women-"

"Are you saying that _I'm_ pregnant?" Elena asked jokingly.

"Wait, you didn't know?" said Dr. Roberts, surprised.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Elena whispered.

"What? How did this happen?" Jeremy asked Elena.

"I'll leave you guys to discuss this, I've still got other patients." Dr. Roberts tried saying it in a polite way, but didn't really end up sounding like it.

Jeremy nodded and they both went to the car and drove home without saying a word.

Elena went to her room, Jeremy followed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Jeremy. "I didn't know." she replied bluntly. "How did this even happen? Do you even know who the dad is?" he asked. "No! It can't be Stefan we hadn't even kissed for three months and-" she stopped. Right after realizing something.

"Oh. My. Gosh. The doctor said 'it's only been two months' and two months ago Damon and I, we slept together. Oh God, oh God! No this can't be happening. Why Damon?" she said worriedly. "_Shit._ Oh my gosh, are you gonna tell him? Elena I am more than willing to help you on this but will you let Damon know?" Jeremy asked, not feeling any sense of anger anymore.

"I don't know, Jer. Everything's happening too fast. I don't know what to do first. I don't know what to do at all. Oh God what do I do? Jer I'm so scared I'm clueless and I don't know anything about being a parent and-" she broke down into tears and Jeremy hugged her tight. "Shh it's okay. I'll do whatever it takes to help you." He whispered. "Jer, thank you. You're the best brother ever, even if you're not _my_ brother." she tried to laugh.

She let the day pass quickly.

**So how was this first chapter? I hope you like it : ) Anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can and please review : ) I'm making this story out of scratch so I need as much help as I can get : ) Please understand if I don't update it right away because I have exams and I need to study so... Yeah : )**


	2. Damon Finds Out

**Thanks for the positive reviews guys! It really made my day : )**

The next day, Elena woke up early. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into her most comfortable house clothes.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he yelled from downstairs, which kind of surprised Elena because she just checked on Jeremy ten minutes ago and he was asleep.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked as Jeremy opened the door. "Upstairs." He replied bluntly. Damon walked passed Jeremy and went until the stairs. "HEY! You can't just walk over to our house like that!" He stopped Damon halfway through the stairs. "You can't do anything to stop me." Damon replied bluntly, an inch close to Jeremy's face.

"Oh yes I can. This isn't your house. If I had a choice, I would rebuild this house and _never_ invite you." Jeremy replied angrily. Damon attacked Jeremy at vampire speed and in a split second Jeremy was leaning against a wall, half a foot above the ground, held by Damon who is holding him in his neck. There was a lound _bang!_

"What was that?" Elena came rushing when she heard it and she stopped at the sight at Jeremy dangling from Damon's grip. "Damon! Let him go!" she yelled in a shrill voice. Damon quicly dropped Jeremy.

Jeremy dropped on the floor, choking. Elena ran down to him and tried patting his chest to make it easier for him to breathe. "_What did you think you we're doing?_" She demanded in an angry voice. "I- nothing." He decided to keep quiet because no matter what he said, Jeremy was Elena's brother and she would always take on his side. "Leave. Now." she said sternly. Damon new he couldn't fight back, after what they did two months ago. So he did as told and left.

Elena helped Jeremy get up to his room and patted him on the chest as he layed down on his bed. "You okay?" She asked, concerned. "Yeah. You still wanna tell Damon that he's your child's daddy?" asked Jeremy. "I don't know. Still having doubts."

Damon was walking at human speed into the woods near Elena's house when he heard something.

_"Yeah. You still wanna tell Damon that he's your child's daddy?"_

He ran at vampire speed into Jeremy's room since his window was left open.

"You're pregnant?" Damon hissed as he was beside Jeremy's window.

**So how was this chapter? I'll try to update soon again but for now I need to study : ) Please review! I love the positive reviews from th previous chapter. Thanks again! : )**


	3. A Decision To Make

**Sorry if I didn't update for a while... I was to caught up studying... I need to chillax... Well anyway, here it is... Hope you'll like it!**

"Damon I-"

"Didn't think I was going to be a good parent? I kinda figured that out." He said, annoyed. "No, Damon. I wasn't sure if you we're the father yet and I didn't want to tell you until I was sure that-"

"Well, let's start with this. How many months is the baby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Two." she replied, embarassed. She always sucked at lying. "Well then the obvious just revealed itself again! How ironic." He said, glaring at Elena. "Listen Damon I-"

In a split second Damon did to Elena what he did to Jeremy, but this time, his hands were only at Elena's sides. "Ever since my Saint brother started dating you, I knew what he saw in you. He saw Katherine. But of course, the attitude isn't the same. Katherine's the bitch who likes using people for her pleasure. You're the exact opposite of Katherine and I saw that too. But I'm starting to have doubts about that. What if the two of you are just exactly alike?" Damon hissed at Elena's ear angrily.

"STOP IT!" Jeremy yelled at Damon. "You don't get to threaten my sister the way a who-knows-what-aged vampire threatened you more than a century ago! You we're looking for her, and when you finally found her, you killed her! What does that say about you huh? You don't even know what you want and don't want! And now that Elena admitted to you that she's carrying _your_ child you would still threaten her and treat her like she's garbage! She's going to carry a part of _your_ life for nine months and you act like you don't even care! Just get the hell out of here and never show your face to me again!" Jeremy yelled angrily.

"Jeremy, Jer, that's enough please-" begged Elena. "LEAVE!" he yelled at Damon once more. Damon just glared at Jeremy and left the same way he came in.

Jeremy calmed down the instant Damon left and looked at Elena. Her face was pale and filled with shock. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry. I could stand him, he doesn't get to treat you that way. You're my sister." He said apologetically. "It's okay, Jer. I'm fine with it, it's okay-" she stopped because she started sobbing terribly. Jeremy hugged her and patted her head, like a mom patting her child's head when she fell on the playground.

Jeremy quickly prepared breakfast after Elena calmed down and got over it. They both ate in silence. They didn't talk much the following week because of the incident that happened. They couldn't seem to make a conversation last longer than two minutes.

It was nearly nine in the evening, Elena couldn't sleep. She was guessing it was part of being pregnant. "Elena." Someone hissed. She jumped up from her bed. She looked beside the window, it was Damon. "What are you doing here, Damon?" Elena asked, shocked. "Mind if I come in?" He said, ignoring the question. Elena looked around first then said, "Not at all." Damon entered the room and sat beside Elena in the bed.

"I've made my decision. I'm going to help you with the baby. I want to be as involved in our kid's life as much as possible. I promise I'd do anything to help and I won't be such a pain." Damon admitted. "Damon, thank you." Elena was speechless, she hugged Damon. Damon spent the night there. At around ten o'clock, Elena was fast asleep. Damon heard Jeremy go into the bathroom and leave. He decided to go to Jeremy. He told Jeremy everything and that he was really sorry. Jeremy forgave him quickly and told him that he _should_ take good care of them. Damon nodded and went back to Elena. School was starting the next week.

Her stomach had already grown bigger and everyone knew she was expecting a baby. Before she knew it she was already eight months. It was that night when she felt a sharp excruciating pain in her stomach. She screamed. Jeremy came running to her room. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What's going on?" Jeremy asked, worried. "I don't know! It hurts! Oh my gosh! What's happening?" She screamed some more. Jeremy called Dr. Roberts and let her know that they were coming. He sent Damon a text message that they we're at the hospital.


	4. It's Time

**Sorry, I know I cut it short a litte :'( BTW Just so yo noticed, Jenna doesn't exist in my story.. Sorry... : (**

"What's going on? Where is she?" asked Damon as he arrived in the waiting area. "She's in the private room with the doctor. The doctor didn't tell me what's happening yet but she said she'll let us know as soon as she finds out." said Jeremy. "Mr. Gilbert?" Dr. Roberts said as she arrived. "Yeah?" Jeremy answered. Damon came along, but Dr. Roberts focused on Jeremy. "She's going into premature labor." That seems to have said it all. Jeremy nodded sadly. "Does she know?" Damon asked. "No. She's not yet aware of what's going on, she was in so much pain. But we gave her some morphine for it. You can check on her if you want. She's in room 217." Jeremy and Damon nodded as they strode off.

"Knock knock!" Jeremy said as they came in. "Hey, Jer. Damon." Elena greeted weakly. "How're you feeling?" asked Damon. "In much, much less pain for sure." she tried to joke. "What did the doctor say?" she asked. "Elena, I need you to relax first." interrupted Damon. "Jer, what's going on? What did she say?" she asked, worried.

"Elena-"

"Jer, what's going on? Tell me, please."

"You're i-in pre-prem-premature lab-labor." he stuttered.

"What?" Elena gasped. "No this is not possible-" she stopped as she broke down into tears. "Shhh." Damon hugged Elena, rubbing her bump. "It's gonna be okay." he whispered. "OW!" Elena screeched. "Ow! Damon it hurts!" she yelled. Jeremy pressed the red button beside her bed and the nurses and Dr. Roberts came running in. "Oh, no. We need to take you to the labor room, Ms. Gilbert." said Dr. Roberts as she signalled the nurses to bring her. "Wait!" Elena said. "Damon, come with me, I can't do this alone." Damon nodded.

Elena let out a yell of pain. Damon caressed her stomach and to get the pain off. "This is coming way too fast. You're already ten centimeters dialated. We need to move you again to the Delivery Room." Dr. Roberts said, checking on Elena. The nurses brought her to the delivery room.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and PUSH!" said Dr. Roberts. "AHHH!" Elena screamed. "That's good, Elena, you can do this. You're doing good." Damon encouraged. Elena nodded. "Okay, Elena, time to push again." said Dr. Roberts. "AHHH!" Elena screamed again. "NO! Damon, I can't do this! It hurts!" she cried. "Shh, you can do this..." Damon was interrupted by Elena's screaming again. After her scream was a loud cry. "Aww... Look at that! It's a baby girl!" smiled Dr. Roberts as she cleaned the baby up.

"You did it, Elena. You brought life to our daughter." Damon smiled, running his hands through Elena's hair. "No, Damon. _We _did it. We did it together." Elena replied weakly.

Three hours later Elena woke up in the room. "Good morning sunshine." teased Damon. Elena just smiled. She was surprised to see Caroline, Bonnie and Matt in the room. "Hey Elena! Congratulations!" said Caroline as she hugged her. "Yeah." Matt and Bonnie said in unison.

Elena smiled at the sight of them, she was speechless. "Stefan?" she said as she saw him in the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I-well- Damon's my brother and... I'm an uncle!" he said shyly. Bonnie and Caroline just laughed.

They had fun for the rest of the day. Finally they brought the baby girl in. "Aww.. Look at that little Elena!" said Caroline.

"She's perfect." Elena said as she held the baby in her arms. "What should we name her?" asked Damon. "Well, I was thinking, maybe, Daniella Isabelle. We could call her Belle for short. What do you think?" asked Elena. "Daniella Isabelle. I think it's perfect." Damon smiled.

The day ended quickly. Instead of Elena moving into Damon's house, Damon moved into Elena's house. Jeremy was perfectly fine with it, Elena and Damon shared a room. They had another room built for the Belle.

**Soo... What did you guys think? Please review... And don't worry, I'm still going to put another chapter so this isn't the end... : ) Thanks for stopping by to read it! Love the reviews! And I might be making more Delena fanfics so... Watch out! : ) I'll be hoping to see your reviews! : )**


	5. Happily Ever After

**So how was the previous chapter? Please review guys... I'm starting to lose motivation in making Delena stories because I rarely get reviews. Thanks! Oh and Just so you know, Jenna doesn't live with Elena and Jeremy here, I got a mistake in explaining it to you in the previous chapter... Sorry : (**

TEN YEARS LATER

Something woke Damon and Elena up that morning. It was the sound of Emma jumping on their bed. "Mommy daddy wake up wake up now!" screamed Emma, Belle's younger sister who is three years old. "Yeah! It's my birthday! I'm five years old!" screamed Emma. "Aww! Happy birthday sweetie!" said Elena. "Yes that's right, our little girl's growing up!" said Damon.

"Mommy. Why did you choose this day for Belle's birthday? Why can't you make mine April 18 too so me and Belle can have the same birthday? Why did you have to make mine December 4?" asked Emma. "Honey, it doesn't work that way. You see mommy's tummy right now? It's big right? Inside this is your baby brother. Your baby brother will choose the time when he wants to come out. Just like you, when you we're inside my tummy, you chose when you wanted to come out, and when you come out, that's when your birthday is. December 4." Elena explained and kissed her innocent baby daughter in the forehead. "Ohh!" she blushed.

They waited 'till lunch time when the party started. She invited only a few inner circle friends. Jenna and Alaric came first with their little kids, Miranda who is eight years old, and Jess who is six years old. "Hey Aunt Jenna! Hey kids! Come in, Emma and Belle are in Emma's bedroom." the kids went to the room right away.

Next was Caroline and Matt. "Caroline! I haven't seen you in eight years! And Matt, gosh I've missed both of you so much!" She greeted. "Aww.. Missed you too 'Lena!" She hugged her tightly. "And this must be... Wait, let me guess, I've seen them in the photos you send me... This tallest one must be Marcus..." she looked at the kid, he blushed. _Yeah that's their eldest, Marcus. Caroline always said he blushes often._ Elena thought to herself. "...and this is Carissa right?" she looked at the girl who looks younger than Marcus. "And lastly, wait, Dan-Dur-Drake!" she said, staring into the boy. He looks like a male version of Caroline. "Matt, could you introduce them to the kids? Caroline, if you don't mind, I need you to be with me for awhile, I didn't say I'd be inviting you because you lived too far away, I wanted to surprise her." Elena smiled. "Sure. Matt, sure you can handle them?" asked Caroline. "Yeah. Sure. I hope." He laughed.

Caroline and Elena went around the house together, recalling old memories. The doorbell rang, that's probably Bonnie. "Hey Elena!" Bonnie said as Elena opened the door slightly. "Hey Bonnie, Luka! And hey there little Joanna! The kids are at Emma's bedroom." she said, Joanna didn't need to answer, she came running to their bedroom. "What's wrong Elena? Why aren't you opening the door? Is there something you're hiding?" asked Bonnie. "Actually, yeah. There's _someone_ I'm hiding." She opened the door to reveal Caroline. "Caroline! Oh my gosh! Girl don't you know how much I've missed you?" Bonnie squealed as she gave a suffocating hug to Caroline. "I've missed you too Bonbon! Now if you don't mind, please let me breathe." Caroline joked. Bonnie released her and laughed. They all headed inside.

While singing a happy birthday to Emma, with her cake in front of her, someone pressed the doorbell. Elena was wondering who it was since she was sure she didn't invite anyone else. "Stefan!" Elena said, surprised. "You didn't think Damon would forget to invite his little brother did you?" Stefan smiled. "Come in! You're just in time, she's about to blow the candle." said Elena. "Yeah." he said and entered. "Hey brother! You're just in time! Come here!" Damon yelled as he saw Stefan and he ruffled Stefan's hair as soon as he got there and put his arm over his shoulder, like real close brothers.

Elena looked at them. She was smiling. Happy that Stefan and Damon finally got along, happy that her family is perfect. Happy that no one has tried to kill them in the past ten years.

**~~~+++The End+++~~~**

**Please review guys! This is going to be the last chapter... Aww... But no worries, I'll be making more Delena fanfics. : )**


End file.
